herofandomcom-20200223-history
Rey (Star Wars)
Rey is the main protagonist of the 2015 film Star Wars: The Force Awakens. Star Wars: The Force Awakens Rey was left behind on Jakku at the age of five by her family. She grew up to be a fearless and tough girl who liveed on the planet Jakku in a broken down AT-AT. She spendt her days collecting scrap metal and broken down vehicles for use. She dreamed of her family returning to take her away from Jakku. She was armed with a plasma cannon. Thirty years after the Battle Endor Rey experienced some fairly major upheavals when she came across Poe Dameron's droid BB-8. A short time later she met a former First Order Stormtrooper named Finn, who defected from the First Order after his squad killed villagers in cold blood (something he personally did not do). Being hunted by the First Order, Rey and Finn escaped from Jakku on an old beat up freighter after their preferred transportation was destroyed. After leaving Jakku the freighter's rightful owners - Han Solo and Chewbacca - showed up to reclaim their stolen property and met Rey and Finn. It was then that Rey realized they were on board the legendary Millennium Falcon. Han was impressed with the young woman and her knowledge of the Falcon, especially when she repaired his ship in mid flight after the ship's notoriously cranky hyperdrive began to malfunction. Chewie also became fond of Rey. Han later offered Rey a job as a crew member, wanting someone who knew the ship as well as he did and could keep up with him and Chewie. Meanwhile Rey started to fall in love with Finn. Rey joined forces with Princess Leia, Chewbacca, C-3PO, and R2-D2 to save the galaxy from the evil Kylo Ren. She also wants avenge Han Solo from Kylo Ren who killed him and take out the first order. Similar Heroes * Cinderella (Disney's Cinderella) * Hermione Granger (Harry Potter) * Imperator Furiosa (Mad Max) * Jaina Solo (Star Wars Legend) * Meg Griffin (Family Guy) *Minnie Mouse (Classic Disney) *Padmé Amidala (Star Wars: Prequel Series) *Princess Leia (Star Wars) *Rapunzel (Disney's Tangled) *Sarah Connor (Terminator: Genisys) *Vanellope von Schweetz (Disney's Wreck-It Ralph) *Dana Mitchell (Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue) *Krystal (Star Fox series) Gallery Rey_masked.jpeg|Rey with her mask on Rey_.jpeg ReyRen-TFAintltrailer.png|Rey captured by Kylo Ren Trivia * Rey was played by Daisy Ridley. * Rey may either be the daughter of Han Solo and Leia Organa or the daugther of Luke Skywalker. Director J.J. Abrams said the choice to not mention a surname for Rey in the film was deliberate. ** Given that in Star Wars Legends continuity there's a character named Jacen Solo whom portrayed as Leia and Han Solo's son that turned evil and became the Sith named Darth Caedus (much like Ben Solo whom turned evil and became Kylo Ren in the film canon) and eventually struck down by his twin sister named Jaina (which parallels the conflict between Kylo Ren and Rey), it's possible that Jaina partially became inspiration for Rey character. Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Warriors Category:Tomboys Category:Working Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Gunmen Category:Disney Heroes Category:Disney Infinity Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Staff Wielders Category:Knights Category:Photokinetic Heroes Category:Telekinetics Category:Neutral Good Category:True Neutral Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Hope Bringer Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Telepaths Category:Living Heroes Category:Pilots Category:Victims Category:Orphans Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Ingenue Category:Lead Females Category:Amazons Category:One-Man Army Category:Genius Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Empowered Normal Badass Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Detectives Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Military Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Loner Heroes Category:Tech-Users Category:Serious Heroes Category:Masked Heroes Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Book Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Lego Heroes Category:Pure of heart